


Back in the Pit

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Charlotte finds herself trapped with Setsuna again as Hinoka and Camilla go on their own mission.





	Back in the Pit

Dawn rises on the tent of Charlotte. Her tent is small and meager with the bed taking up most of the room. Charlotte sleeps in her bed which has an elegant blanket though her pillow is standard issue. She wakes up to the sound of someone entering her tent. Charlotte rubs her eyes and sees Beruka standing at the foot her bed.

“You again? Seriously are you obsessed with me or something?” Charlotte says sleepily turning in bed.

‘I'm under strict orders to retrieve you for an assignment” Beruka says.

“Really but it's like way too early” Charlotte says her face down in a pillow.

“When I say strict orders I mean it” Beruka says.

Charlotte is fast asleep. Beruka nudges Charlotte but this fails to wake her up. Beruka then pulls the covers off of Charlotte revealing a worn out but cute set of pajamas. They are covered in images of puppies and kittens.

Charlotte shrieks and pulls the covers back over her body.

“Rude! I was getting up” Charlotte shouts.

“I wouldn't expect a grown women to be wearing such clothing” Beruka says smiling.

“Give me a break I wasn't expecting anyone to see them, though I have a special bedtime set if you want to see” Charlotte says.

Beruka immediately leaves the tent as Charlotte laughs to herself.

“I'll wait here as you prepare” Beruka says outside of the tent.

* * *

 Charlotte, now fully dressed heads with Beruka to the stables. Dragons, pegasus, and run of the mill horses all sleep here at night. Usually the stables are loud with the sounds of the creatures but this early not even the mounts are awake.

Hinoka leads her pegasus out of the stable and Hinoka waves at them.

“Hinoka is that who were meeting with?” Charlotte asks. Charlotte awaits a response but notices Beruka has already vanished.

“Charlotte just who I was looking for” Hinoka says approaching Charlotte.

“Me? I'm not in trouble right?” Charlotte nervously asks.

“No. I have a special assignment for you. I'm leaving for a special mission and I need someone to watch Setsuna for me ” Hinoka says.

Charlotte starts to grin.

“Me?! Uhhh sure but can't Setsuna watch herself” Charlotte says.

“I'm not asking you to babysit her. I just want to make sure Setsuna is not stuck in a trap during my mission” Hinoka says.

“I understand. I'll make sure Setsuna's really safe” Charlotte says.

Charlotte is holding back a smile. Hinoka seconds guesses the decision.

“Setsuna is a skilled warrior, just make sure she's not stuck in a trap too long” Hinoka says walking away. Charlotte waves goodbye, with a twisted smile on her face. Camilla with her dragon approaches Hinoka from behind.

“So that's what took you so long” Camilla says.

“I worry about her” Hinoka says.

“That's so sweet and all for your retainer to” Camilla says.

“Honestly I am as much her retainer as she is my retainer” Hinoka says chuckling to herself.

Camilla smiles and says “You two are so cute”.

Hinoka and Camilla get on their mounts as they exit camp. A quiet gust of wind blows over camp as they depart on their mission. Camp starts too rustle alive as people wake up.

* * *

 Charlotte creeps into the opulent tent of Setsuna. It is huge with a dining table, bookshelves, and a massive bed. Charlotte gawks at the expensive furnishings. Setsuna sleeps in the middle of her bed sinking into a mountain of comfort and blankets.

The camp bustles alive as people head to their posts. Charlotte waits for Setsuna to wake up, though it seemingly never happens. Dawn passes into noon and Charlotte is still waiting. After looking through some books and with little patience left Charlotte nudges Setsuna.

“Hey, hey, you going to wake up” Charlotte says prodding Setsuna. Noises erupt from Setsuna but she continues to sleep in. Charlotte grabs the covers and pulls them off of Setsuna. Underneath Setsuna is sleeping in underwear loosely hanging from her body. Charlotte quickly covers Setsuna.

Charlotte needs to catch her breath. Touching her chest she takes a deep breath.

“Charlotte why are you in my room?” Setsuna asks waking up.

“I’m watching you. I mean I'm here to watch you” Charlotte fumbles. Setsuna turns her head.

“Nevermind, We should spend the day together , just you and me” Charlotte says.

Setsuna thinks to herself. She sits up in her bed and looks out a flap. The afternoon sun is bright.

“Hmmm It's already a bit late, but if you help me get dressed we can get going immediately” Setsuna says.

Charlotte grins and says “Sure how hard can it be”

* * *

 Nearly an hour passes as Setsuna finally steps out of her tent. Setsuna is missing one of her gloves, and her clothes are put on out of order.

“This still seems wrong, usually when Hinoka helps me we do this right” Setsuna says.

Charlotte exits the tent with a sigh. Charlotte says “Well what does Hinoka usually do?”

“She just says ‘you will look good in this’ and just hands them to me” Setsuna says.

Setsuna examines each piece of her outfit.

“Uhhhh” Charlotte utters.

“I know what's wrong I left something at my house” Setsuna says. Setsuna is missing the apron piece she wears over her robes.

“House you're telling me you have a house too?” Charlotte questions.

Setsuna starts to wander off. She continues out of camp hopping over a fence. “Don't just leave, I'll come with you” Charlotte says. Setsuna continues into the woods with Charlotte chasing after her.

* * *

 Later in the evening Camilla and Hinoka find themselves at a royal banquet. Royalty and nobility from all over fill the halls of a foreign castle. Camilla and Hinoka sit across from each other at a small and intimate table.

Hinoka fidgets restlessly adjusting her scarf while Camilla stares gleefully.

“You should relax you haven't stayed still all day” Camilla says.

“I don't go to these events often I want to make sure I look my best” Hinoka says. Hinoka keeps adjusting her scarf moving it between two inconsequential spots. Camilla grabs the scarf off of Hinoka's neck and puts it on.

Camilla says “Setsuna on your mind to?”

Hinoka reaches for the scarf no longer around neck. “I worry about her” Hinoka says nervously.

“You should worry more about yourself, look around” Camilla says hushed.

Hinoka looks around to see that many of the guests are quite odd. Most of the guests are scruffy and armed. In the shadows ninjas lurk, and even a less skilled mage pops briefly out of invisibility. Hinoka reaches for a dagger concealed in her boot but feels a hand on her leg. Camilla is now sitting close to her.

“You should really pay more attention to your surroundings” Camilla says pulling Hinoka's away from the knife.

“What about…” Hinoka stutters.

“Don't worry about them, I’m certain we can take them” Camilla says.

Camilla holds Hinoka's hand and places them on top of the table. Camilla moves in close to Hinoka.

“Lets just try to have some fun while we're away” Camilla whispers into Hinoka's ear.

* * *

Meanwhile Setsuna searches through her home, a small getaway cabin in the woods. Charlotte waits outside the cabin. She paces kicking up dirt but her frustration builds after nearly thirty minutes of waiting. Charlotte knocks on the door but no response is heard. Charlotte then goes to open the door but hesitates. “What if she's still changing” Charlotte thinks to herself. Her heart races at the thought but that thought is quickly batted away. Frustration fills Charlotte's mind again and she nearly tears the door off the hinges.

Setsuna is laying on another gorgeous bed. In between changing Setsuna dozed off. With her stomach exposed and her arms in a knot of clothes over her head Setsuna sleeps awkwardly.

Charlotte is filled with emotion. Setsuna's cabin is everything Charlotte could ever wish for. Modest on the outside, but inside this was definitely the house of a noble. Setsuna slept there like a painting beautifully and completely unaware of her space or audience. Charlotte desired Setsuna but her frustrations clouded her head. The time she had spent waiting, their difference in wealth and even Setsuna herself spiraled in her head as she left the cabin, so much so that she couldn't see the bandits which were surrounding her.

As quick as a gust of wind a snare whips Charlotte up a tree by her ankles.

“We got her, We got her” a small bandit says.

“We finally got the rich broad” a large bandit says. Several bandits begin to surround Charlotte. Their leader appears and says “No this one is too beefy. They don't make nobles this big”.

Charlotte growls to herself “I'll show you beefy”. Charlotte then uses her strong abdominal muscles to swing herself at the leader giving him hefty headbutt. He grabs his head as it starts to bleed. “Gut the bitch” the leader cries. Charlotte panics and again with her abdominal muscles alone, Charlotte pulls herself up to try and free herself. The bandits start to get their hands on her and unsheathe their knives putting an end to her escape.

The air is then cut by several arrows. Each arrow is shot fractions of a second after each other. As one bandit is disabled another is shot before they get a chance to respond. An arrow cuts Charlotte free and now on the ground Charlotte starts to beat up the bandits. Each punch shatters spirit as well as bone, and before a bandit can counterattack an arrow finishes them off. All the bandits lay on the ground moaning in defeat. Charlotte triumphant waves around.

“Setsuna was that you?!” Charlotte yells.

Setsuna appears from a tree, bow and arrow in hand. They wave at each other. "That was amazing" Charlotte calls out. Setsuna stops and her eyes fill with dread. Charlotte  looks down to see that an arrow is lodged in her thigh. Charlotte keels over in pain and she passes out.

* * *

 It is now morning and Charlotte wakes up in Setsuna's bed. Several bandages are wrapped around Charlotte's body with a large wrap around the arrow wound. Charlotte finds Setsuna asleep curled up at the foot of the bed.

Despite the fatigue Setsuna's blankets feel incredibly soft against Charlotte's skin. The room is filled with a gentle clean smell. Charlotte closes her eyes and fantasies about this being her bed someday. Setsuna wakes up and sits up to look at her. Charlotte finds herself to weak to do the same.

“You saved me, I don't know what to say” Charlotte says.

“Why did you leave?” Setsuna asks.

“You were sleeping and I got flustered” Charlotte says.

“I’m sorry. I don't mean to make you wait so much” Setsuna says.

A loud cracking tears through their moment. A rock flies through the window, and the bandits continue to tear what's left of the door off the hinges. Bandits surround the cabin.

Setsuna curls up next to Charlotte. The bandit leader nursing his own wounds walks into the doorway and says “You think you can make a fool out of me I'll make you pay”. He laughs as he pulls out a gnarled dagger.

Setsuna pulls Charlotte in close.

“I honestly hoped that when I woke up you would be there again” Setsuna says.

Charlotte looks at Setsuna who is starting to tear up. Painfully Charlotte pulls Setsuna in with her arm wrapping her around a firm bicep. Charlotte closes her eyes a gives Setsuna a comforting kiss. The bandits no longer mattered to them.

Suddenly bandits start to scream outside. One by one they are dispatched and the bandit leader looks around as his backup vanishes. Before he can look behind himself he falls to the ground.

“Hinoka is that you” Setsuna calls out.

Charlotte pushes Setsuna away. Beruka steps into the doorway she is calm but covered in blood.

“Beruka why did you save us” Charlotte says.

Beruka hesitates after each word and says “Coincidence, I was merely wanting to check in on you”.

“Awww you do care” Charlotte teases Beruka.

“Don't. I have a message to relay to you its from Lady Camilla” Beruka says.

She pulls out a letter and hands it to Charlotte and Setsuna. They read tough it, and Setsuna exclaims, “Hinoka's going to be gone longer”.

“Yes it appears their mission will be extended for sometime” Beruka says.

“I wonder why?” Charlotte asks.

“That is no business to us their mission is of the top secret nature” Beruka says.

Beruka, Charlotte, and Setsuna sit in the ruined house, now aware that they all will be spending more time together.

  
  
  
  



End file.
